The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0033’.
‘CIDZ0033’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has purple colored anemone spoon type inflorescences, strong vigorous growth with good branching, excellent flowering uniformity and a 7.5 week flowering response, with an excellent performance in high temperature growing conditions.
‘CIDZ0033’originated from a hybridization made in June 2007 in a greenhouse in Bogota, Colombia. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Yobaldwin’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,413. ‘Yobaldwin’ has a shorter habit, smaller inflorescence size, and a ray floret color that fades more than ‘CIDZ0033’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0033’ was the proprietary plant identified as ‘Yorichmond’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,002, with red colored single type inflorescences.
The resultant seed was sown in October 2007 in a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla. ‘CIDZ0033’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2007, grown in pots under a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0033’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2008 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.